Skies of Acrea Wiki:Policy
This project is governed by several policies listed below, which are to be enforced by the project leaders. There are separate rules for both the wiki and the project in general. Project Policies #Be kind and respectful to other users or visitors. Do not bully, insult, threaten, or attack other users. #Do not plagiarize or copy someone else's work. If you do so, you will immediately be kicked off of the team. In addition, if you see an instance of plagiarism, please contact a user in a position of power about it. #Offer constructive criticism, but do not offer it in a way that may insult others. #Do not reuse concepts that were present in LEGO Universe or another LEGO game. We are striving to be our own, unique game, and we will not allow any plagiarism to occur. (It is also illegal to reuse any LEGO Universe files.) #Work hard and diligently, and be sure to communicate effectively with other team members. #Always prize quality over quantity. #If need-be, take initiative! Applying for a Position Here are a few of things that all people applying for a position on the team should be aware of. #We're a selective team and have high standards for who and what we accept. #Considering the needs of the game, we are mainly looking for modellers, coders, and other developers. However, we will still not deny membership to anyone who shows significant skill in other areas. #We want the team to run smoothly and for all members to co-operate, so we also judge attitude and work ethic. Those applying shouldn't expect to be accepted based on their skills alone #Even if you are not an official team member, anyone is free to submit story ideas and models on the team's wiki, and if anything significant is used credit will be given on the official site. #If you want to help the team out, but are not particularly skilled in any of these areas and want to learn, then let us know. We will do our best to try and assist you, so long as you show the appropriate amount of dedication. Wiki Policies #Assume good faith. #Adhere to any of the user-targeted policies mentioned at Wikia:Category:Policy. #Do not spam or vandalize the wiki. #Keep your language at a G-rating. This game will be played by kids, after all. #Do not link to offensive, disturbing, or harmful websites or content. Sysops, Bureaucrats, and Chat Moderators have additional rules that they must follow: #If another user is breaking the rules, first warn them in a friendly yet stern manner. After several violations and an apparent disregard for the warnings, take the appropriate course of disciplinary action, such as banning the user. Certain major violations that make it clear that the user cannot be reasoned with (for example, large amounts of spam and hate directed at other users) may result in an instantaneous and lengthy ban without any warnings. However, those administering the bans must have good provocation! #While certain topics designed specifically to ignite anger can result in a block, kick, or ban, users with chat mod, administrator, or bureaucrat rights may not let a bias towards a certain topic influence their actions. If you really don't like a topic that isn't hurting anyone, then either go with it or temporarily take a break from the discussion. #If a chat moderator, sysop, or bureaucrat breaks the above rules and guidelines several times and shows no sign of improvement, then the community may consider the removal of this user's rights until they can use them responsibly again.